Broken Wings
by Marf
Summary: Phantom of the Opera continuation...


Broken Wings

Prologue

A young woman was standing in the middle of an empty street. She stood there in the silence trying to see through the darkness of night. The cold empty street was no place for any type of young woman to be; yet she stood there waiting. The silence of the night was broken by the sound of horses slowly pulling a carriage down the narrow avenue. The woman collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

The carriage came to a stop. A man wearing a long black cloak staggered out and into the street. He was normally able to see in the dark, but tears of sadness nearly made him blind. As he was groping through the darkness he heard a small cry and felt his foot hit something soft. He stepped to the side and continued walking. He was stopped again by gentle tug at his cloak. From the darkness a soft voice questioned him, " Monsieur?" Making an apathetic noise he tried to continue on his way. He was not successful; the thing had a tighter grip on his cloak than he realized. "Monsieur?" the voice repeated, "the night is cold and I am lost. I don't know where to go. Will you tell me where I can find shelter… please?" His vision was beginning to clear. The beggar at his feet was a small young woman. He did not want to ever see or hear another human ever again. Why did that young woman have to be right there? For a moment he became confused several thoughts ran through his head at the same time. "What is she doing here? Should I help her find shelter? Should I kill the poor miserable thing? How can I pity this wretch? What should I do?" He quickly snapped back to reality. Jerking his cloak from her hands he turned around and faced her. "Listen woman I just want to be left alone. Go away! You can find shelter well enough without my help!" He turned back around and began walking away. He heard small sobs from the young woman. Then the sobbing suddenly stopped and he heard something else. The miserable woman was singing. He stopped again and listened to her sing. Her voice was amazingly clear and beautiful for someone who had just been sobbing. It wasn't her voice, but the song that she sang that made him go back to her. It was a song of anger, fear, and sadness. The song was about losing a loved one. He was standing in front of her by the time she finished her song. He knelt down beside her and gathered her into his arms. She struggled for a moment and then relaxed. "Where are you taking me?" she whispered. "You need shelter don't you?" "Yes." "So do I." 

Chapter 1

Marie awoke. "Where am I?" She could vaguely remember being carried by a man, and she could remember feeling the rocking of a boat. Any other memory about her arrival that she may have had was lost. 

She was resting on a settee in the middle of a badly lit room. In one corner of the room there was a small table with a candle on it. The young woman slowly got up, and crept to the table. After she picked up the candle she began exploring. Her need to know where she was overcame the fear of not knowing how she got there. She held the candle higher into the air; it cast more light around the room. It was not a very big chamber; there was a beautiful organ in the corner, a couple of chairs, and a few other pieces of furniture. In the poor light the room appeared very simple. "Perhaps it is a study or a drawing room." She said, talking to herself. 

Marie shone the candle light around the room again. This time she was just looking for a way out. She found three doors; one of them had to be the exit. She went to the first one; it had a small veil hanging on it. She pulled back the veil and found a window. The room inside was covered with mirrors; there was an iron tree in the center. What looked to be a noose was hanging from the tree. Chills crept up her spine. She tried to open the next door, but it was locked as well. At the last door she said a quick prayer under her breath and pulled the latch. As the door opened cold air surrounded her. Was she outside? No, she was in another room. Even with the candle burning the room was very dark. As she walked farther into the room she noticed an odd piece of furniture. It looked like a coffin. "Am I in the catacombs?" She leaned over it and found it occupied. Shining the candle light on the being in the coffin the first thing that she saw was the face of a skull. Then she noticed something strange; the corpse was breathing. It was a living creature. "Oh!" She exclaimed softly, "you poor man." She reached down and touched the skull face. Suddenly there were two glowing coals where the eyes should have been. 

Marie found her arm trapped by an emaciated hand. She tried pull away from its grasp. Then the most terrible that could happen did. The candle went out. The only light in the in the room was from the glowing red eyes. The man began speaking. "W-who are you? What are you…? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" As he yelled he pulled her closer to his face. She writhed away from him and tried to run, but she only succeeded in falling. She did not dare try to get up again. Fear paralyzed every part of her body. All she could do was watch the two red eyes coming closer to her. Then she heard the sound of someone striking a match. She saw the flame, and heard a noise that sounded like thunder. Instantly the entire apartment was illuminated. 

The man's figure was looming over her. Marie saw the saw the skull face, but the red eyes were gone. She breathed a sigh of relief, but the relief was only momentary. The man started to shout again. "Why are you in my room!" "I-I was-." She tried to speak, but he interrupted her "You were just looking around! You thought that it would be all right to invade my privacy!" At that moment he reached down to trap her, but she quickly moved out of his reach. After pushing herself to her feet she started running. "Please unlock? Oh, please open!" Marie desperately pulled the latch of one of the other doors. Without any warning the man grabbed her shoulder and roughly twisted her around. "I gave you shelter from the cold! You took advantage of that! What were you doing in my room? Did you want to see the face of Erik too?" While he was yelling, Marie turned her face from that man. She was going to cry. That was something that she did not want him to see. "All women are the same. I-." He suddenly let go of her. She let herself sink to the ground, and she turned back toward him. His hands covered his face as though he was trying to hide it. He quickly turned his back to her. "I am very sorry young one. I…" The rest of his apology ended in a mournful sob. He then ran to the sanctuary of his room. Marie sat trembling on the floor. She was stunned by the man's drastic change. Only one word came to her mind, "Erik". 

Chapter 2

"What have I done?" Erik ran away from the girl and into his room. He leaned against the door and let himself slide to the ground. "That poor girl she must be nearly dead from fright." He began to sob. "I was yelling at her for being in my room. I thought that she was trying to take off my mask. I forgot that I wasn't even wearing it." He laughed at himself mockingly. "She saw my face the entire time. She saw… my face." He suddenly stopped sobbing. "The girl saw my face and did not even scream." The man stood up and put on a mask. He had to treat the young woman with some dignity. "After the way I acted, I will be surprised if she has not fainted." 

Erik unlatched and opened the door. The young woman was still sitting on the floor. She flinched when he walked into the room. He stopped as soon as she looked up at him. The girl looked like she had been crying. He knew why. "Mademoiselle I beg your forgiveness for my terrible actions and manners. I did not realize that … I am truly sorry." The young woman stared at him for a moment then she spoke. " I forgive you, but I should be asking for your forgiveness as well. I should not have invaded your privacy. Can you forgive me?" He looked at her in awe. What sort of woman was she? He had attacked and nearly killed her. She forgave him and even asked for his forgiveness. He walked over to her. "You have done nothing wrong. I can not forgive you for being innocent." "Monsieur may I call you Erik?" "You may call me that." 

Erik realized that the young woman was still sitting on the ground. "My dear… I don't believe that I heard your name." "My name is Marie." "I am very pleased to meet you Marie. My dear Marie let me help you up from the floor. I don't want you to be sick." He held out his hand and she took it. He helped her stand up. Erik tried to take his hand back, but she wouldn't let him go. "What are you doing mademoiselle?" "Your hands are so cold." She pressed his hand to her face. She took his other hand and did the same thing. There was a long silence between the two individuals in the room. Erik was in shock. This girl had seen the horror of his face, but he did not frighten her. Could this really be true? No, it couldn't be possible. He pulled his hands away from her. "Please stop tormenting me. Christine acted like my face did not bother her. I found out that she only did it because she believed that I would hurt her. You don't have to pretend." The young woman looked at him for a moment then spoke, "Why should I pretend? Your face does not frighten me. I was only scared by your yelling." "My face doesn't scare you? How can that… I don't…" For the first time in many years Erik found himself completely speechless. How could this woman be so brave? What kind of woman was she? He studied her. Her hair, except for a few unruly strands, was tightly pinned back. She had large brown eyes and full lips. Her clothes were very simple and they were obviously old. The simple cotton dress had several patches and several places that needed them. She was too thin; it was probably from lack of nourishment. Other than her being too thin, and her poor clothing she was beautiful. "Monsieur, are you well?" Erik quickly looked away from her; his gaze fell upon his organ. 

"Mademoiselle, do you sing?" She stared at him for a moment without answering then flinched. "Me M., no I don't sing. Well, sometimes I do, but not in front of people. I am afraid that they would laugh." "Sing for me Marie. I'll even accompany you. You were singing a lovely song last night. Why don't you sing it now?" As he said this he sat down at his organ and placed his fingers on the keys. "M. I can't. Please…" Erik played a note. "Just sing." He began to play the tune to the song that he had heard her sing on the street. Seconds later her heard something through the music. It started out soft and barely audible, but it got louder and stronger. She was singing. Nothing so beautiful had ever greeted his ears; Christine's voice could not even match it. This young woman's words were clear and her voice was strong. He stopped playing because he feared that he would ruin the purity of it. She continued to sing her song about fear, anger and sadness of loosing someone that she loved. Erik felt tears sliding down his face. He had to turn away from her and take off his mask because tears threatened to drown him. The beautiful voice suddenly became silent. "M. I did not realize that you had stopped playing." "Please keep singing." He whispered. "The song is over, I can not sing anymore." "Where did you learn that beautiful song? Who taught you how to sing? I have never heard anything so beautiful." She looked down at the ground and smiled. "No person taught me how to sing. The song, I learned from my friend Cecile." 

As soon as the name Cecile escaped her lips Marie became very pale. Erik was at her side in a matter of seconds. She whispered the name again then turned to him. "Oh! Monsieur, I must leave. My friend needs a doctor. She is very sick. I was trying to find a doctor, but it got dark, and I lost my way. You found me and gave me shelter. I… Please Monsieur, Erik, I must leave." He nodded, "I will show you the way out. Come with me." He took her hand and led her to a place in the middle of the room. He leaned down and pressed a spot on the floor. Marie let out a little cry as a trap door opened from the floor. 

Chapter 3

After nearly tumbling down a flight of stairs Marie found herself in a dark tunnel. She felt a cool breeze brush past her face. She took a deep breath; damp air entered her lungs. "Where are we Erik?" There was no reply. "Monsieur?" Her eyes scanned the dark area. Suddenly two glowing points of light appeared. "I'm here Mademoiselle. I had to get my cloak." His icy hand grasped hers. He led her through the tunnel. She could feel the air getting cooler and cooler as they traveled. They arrived at another flight of steps. Erik climbed it without any problem at all, but Marie stumbled several times. When they finally reached the top he opened another trap door. 

Cold air rushed down into the open door and nearly pulled Marie back down into the tunnel. It was still dark outside the tunnel. There was a quiet sound of water splashing against a wall. "We are at the underground lake now. That was the exit from my house." "That was the Exit? I am glad I didn't find the trap door. I would have been lost in here." Erik cleared his throat then spoke. "You probably would have died in here. I wasn't planning on leaving my house ever again." "Were you going to kill yourself?" "Yes I was. In a way you saved my life." "I'm glad I did; life is a gift. It is a shame to waste it." "Not my life." "Why do you say that?" He turned away from her and stepped down into a boat. "It is a very long story that I don't wish to tell right now. Please, ask me no more questions." Marie nodded her head and took Erik's hand as he helped her into the small boat. During the journey across the lake the only sound that could be heard was the gentle lapping caused by the pole that Erik used to guide the vessel.

Chapter 4

The sun was just about to rise, and with the exception of a few beggars, the streets were empty. Erik watched Marie run down the small alley. He was alone again. Taking a step to go back to his home the man lost his balance and fell to the ground. A cry of anguish escaped his lips. "How could I let someone like her leave?" He stood up. "I don't have to let her!" The beggars were all staring at him, but he didn't care. They could all stare if they wanted to. He turned and spoke to one of them. "I am going to find, and help her. She can stay with me if she needs to. I can even make her famous!" Erik ran down the street in the direction that Marie had gone.

There was an old man standing at the corner of the street. "You!" Erik yelled, "did you see a young woman run down the street?" "Yes I did. She was-." The old man became white as a sheet. "Y-you are the Opera ghost! W-what are y-you doing out here?" He did not recognize the old man, but Erik knew right away that he did not like him. He grabbed the old man by the collar and lifted him off of the ground. "I would only like to know which way the young woman ran. I don't wish to be told my title. I know that well enough." He sighed as he sat the old man back down on his feet. "Now, Monsieur, which direction did she run?" "S-s-she w-went that w-way." The old man stuttered as he pointed to the road on the left. "Toward the factory." Erik looked down the road and began running. He would not stop until he found her.

The factory was a long soot covered building that dominated a large area near the river Seine. To people passing by the building it seemed to say, "See, Paris is not as beautiful as you would like to think." It was a chilling reminder of the poor. Most of the well off people of the city avoided going past it. Erik did not really understand why he found himself in front the mill, but he knew he had to enter it. He had seen Marie sneak inside and he had to follow her. Using ventriloquism was able to get inside it as well. The factory was just as uninviting on the inside as it was on the outside. Large spools of thread were being loaded onto noisy machines. Once this was done the threads were pulled across the room and fed into another machine, even louder than the other was. When both machines were turned on they began mechanically weaving the threads together. Erik looked around the room and realized that most of the workers were women and children. They all looked extremely frail, and sickly. The sight was sadly astonishing. "You're late again!" A rough sounding voice forced him out of his thoughts. Erik quickly ran behind one of the large spindles of thread. He watched a coarse man drag a young woman into the room by her wrists. "I know that I am late, please forgive me." The girl begged. It was Marie! "Well now deary, I suppose I could just tell the boss you were here on time. I'd do it for a price." As he said this the man pulled the girl closer to himself. She pushed him away. "No thank you, I don't wish to pay your price." "Oh but you wouldn't have to pay me. I'll pay you." "I said no!" Marie shouted as she tried to pull away, but the man still had one of her wrists. He jerked her back toward himself. With his other hand he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her close to him. He then did something that filled Erik with fury. He kissed her! She was struggling to get away, but the man pulled her closer. Erik could not stand to watch the horrible scene any longer. He leaped out from behind the spindle and tore the man away from Marie. He lifted the surprised idiot from the ground then threw him back down. He took him by the throat and began to strangle him. The man's face was starting to turn purple when Erik felt a small hand on his shoulder. "Erik? Erik no, don't kill him. Please not in here. That man does not deserve to die, not now." He held the man's throat tighter for a moment then released him. The man began gasping for breath. Erik took the wheezing man by his collar. "You are a lucky man, but you won't be if we ever meet again. If I ever see you again I promise that you will be a dead man." He freed the terrified man from his grasp. He turned around and faced Marie; she walked toward him. "Thank you Erik." She whispered. "Now I have to find Cecile." She took Erik's hand. "She is in the sick room. Come with me." She pulled him to a small room with a small skull painted on it. "Most people who go into that room don't leave alive." She said while opening the door. They stepped inside. The room was hot and moist. The stench of rot and death clung to the air. Marie immediately knelt by one of the bodies on the floor. It was the body of a young child. The child opened her eyes. "Marie?" She whispered weakly. "Yes, oh, Molly! What happened to you?" The little girl coughed then whispered, "My hair got caught in the machine." Erik looked at the girl's face. She had several bloody cuts, and large patches of the girl's hair were pulled out. "Don't worry, I think that you will get well. I need to find Cecile. Is she still in here?" The little girl nodded and pointed to a body lying across from her. "Thank you Molly." Marie said as she hugged the little girl. She got up and stepped over other bodies in the room to get to her friend. "Cecile?" She whispered. "Cecile, wake up!" The woman on the floor opened her eyes. She started to talk, but the words were replaced by a fit of coughs. Marie cradled the woman in her arms. "Don't try to talk Cecile. I just came to keep you company. I am sorry that I took so long, I got lost. I didn't find a doctor." The woman nodded her head and began coughing again. Her breathing became shallow. "Marie…" She finally managed to speak. "Please stay with me until I…" Her last three words were not audible to Erik, but Marie heard them. "I will. I'll stay with you until you are sleeping." Tears began to well up in Erik's eyes; he had to leave the room. It wasn't because there was death, but because of the tenderness that Marie gave to her friend. He couldn't cry in there, not in front of those people. He quietly escaped into the cooler air of the factory. He waited next to the door with the skull on it for what seemed like hours. Finally Marie came out of the infirmary. "Cecile is 'sleeping.'" She announced. All of the color had drained from her face long ago, but she seemed to get even paler. She tried to walk away, but she started to faint. Erik quickly took her in his arms. "Erik, I don't think that I can stay here." "You don't have to. You can stay with me." He said quietly. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. As he walked on the streets of Paris Erik realized that he probably looked very odd, but at that moment he didn't really care.

Chapter 5

"I saw him! I saw him! The Opera Ghost is up from the cellars again. This time he is on the streets!" A frantic old man ran into the Paris Opera House. He turned to the first person he saw. "I saw him out on the street! See he took me by the collar right here. See, right there!" A refined young man looked down at his elder. He put his hands on the old man's shoulder. "Hold it old man. What are you yelling about? An Opera Ghost on the Streets?" The elderly man calmed down. "What? Do you not know about the Opera Ghost?" "No, I'm afraid that I don't. I just arrived here today. I am the new baritone." "You will hear about him soon enough young man. Just pray that you never meet him. There aren't many men who have seen him and are alive to tell about it." "If this Ghost is so terrible, why are you still alive?" The old man scowled at the baritone. "I, was lucky. He wasn't interested in me. He was pursuing a young lady. I hope for her sake that she can run fast." All of a sudden there was a loud crash from some where in the grand room. The aged man leaped from where he was standing and bolted out of the room. The baritone, Antoine Shaeratt, chuckled as the old man ran away. "A Phantom in the Opera House?" 

***

Love, anger, fear, hate, betrayal, and rejection; All things were found in music. Notes filled the room each of them represented a feeling. They all swirled together in a confused crescendo. Then all of the notes disappeared. There was a moment of death like silence before a beautiful tune flowed through the room. At first it sounded like a gentle whisper, but it grew stronger and more melodic with every note. It ended with a warm major chord. Every note seemed to say "Marie". 

It had been almost seven months since Christine had left him for a young Viscount. He really couldn't blame her. The Viscount, Raoul, was very handsome. How could she not fall in love with a handsome man? Erik knew that he looked like a monster. He had fallen madly in love with Christine when he first heard her beautiful voice flowing from the empty Paris Opera stage. She had only been a chorus girl then. He had masqueraded as the Angel of Music to win her trust. Then he gave her singing lessons to increase her singing ability. She became an understudy to one of the Divas, La Carlotta. With his "help" Christine was able to perform in Faust. She played the part of Marguerite. The new Marguerite amazed the audience. After the performance Erik lured her to his home under the Opera house. It was there that Christine had removed his mask and had seen his terrible face. It was then that everything that he had planned for Christine and he began to fall apart. If only she hadn't been so foolish. 

***

Marie had been awake for an hour, but she could not force herself to move from the bed. Her head felt like she had bashed it against a wall. Erik was playing music in the next room. He played Cecile's tune at the end of his piece. It brought back memories of her dear friend. Cecile was an older woman and had taken care of Marie when her mother died. She had protected her from angry foremen and violent workers. Tears streamed down her face. Her dearest friend and protector no would not be able to comfort her any more. She felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. A long sob crawled from her throat and from her mouth. 

Fearing that her own teardrops would drown her, Marie had to sit up. "I have to go thank Erik for letting me sleep here." She looked around the room. She was lying in a bed that was shaped like a boat. Beautiful tapestries covered the walls. Beside the bed there was a nightstand. On it there was a hand held mirror and a matching comb. Both items had a name engraved in them, "Christine". "Who is this Christine? She must have been someone important." There was a full-length mirror on the wall across the room from where she was laying. Her headache abruptly disappeared. It was replaced by a nagging curiosity. Marie had never seen her whole body in a mirror. She wiped away her tears and stepped in front of the looking glass. A dark haired girl stared back at her. She had a thin face and body and horribly worn clothing. Marie quickly walked away from the looking glass. "Who was that girl? No wonder I have not seen myself in looking glass for a long time. How did I get so thin?" Suddenly, all of her energy vanished. It was all that she could to not collapse. "What is wrong with me?" She slowly walked to the door of the room, on her way she passed the looking glass again. Then she realized what was wrong. It has been two days since she'd had anything to eat.

***

Erik heard Christine's door open. His heart began to flutter. He turned around. "Christine?" No it wasn't Christine. It was another young woman; his new angel. "Good morning Marie." He said gently. Marie looked at him and nodded. She still seemed very unwell. "Are you still feeling poorly?" She attempted to smile. "No, I don't feel very ill, I just need…" She stumbled, but caught herself before she fell. "I just need a meal. I have had neither food nor drink for the past two days." The young woman was far too weak to walk very far. She had already tested her strength far too much. Erik started to help her, but she motioned him back. "I am fine. You have already helped me far too much." "It is the least that I can do for the woman that saved my life." He swept her into his arms. "Come along, We'll find you something for you to eat." He said as he carried her to the dining room.

Chapter 6

It was an insult! Antoine Shaeratt walked down a badly lit corridor. There weren't any other dressing rooms! He had to have a room among the petite rats. The silly giggling ballerinas. He deserved a room with the other singers. Antoine heard a faint rustle of fabric. He turned around. A small blonde haired ballerina stood behind him. He bowed to her. "Bonjour mademoiselle." "Bonjour Monsieur." The man took her small hand and pressed his lips to it. She giggled slightly at his charming display. "It is a pleasure to meet you M. Shaeratt." "How do you…" "Yes M. 

Shaeratt we all quickly learn about anyone new at the Opera Populaire." She nodded, "Even we petite rats." Antoine turned away slightly embarrassed, then he turned back to the girl. "I'm sorry Mlle. I am a little bit behind the times. I don't know your name. "I'm Meg Giry, my mother is Madame Giry. You have probably already met her." He shook his head. "No? Don't worry you will meet her soon enough." Meg turned to leave, but Antoine stopped her. "Mlle. Giry, why were you following me?" Meg tossed her curly blonde hair over her shoulder. "Oh, I was just seeing if it was really true." "What was really true?" Suddenly several dancers spilled from their dressing rooms and into the hall. 

Antoine found himself surrounded. All he could hear was the incessant chattering and laughter of the excited ballerinas. They crowded around him and pushed him farther down the hallway. He watched Meg turn and walk away. "Mlle wait!" The girls kept pursuing him down the corridor until he found his dressing room. He quickly slipped inside and shut the door. "Ballerinas!" He opened the door slightly the dancers still stood outside. He walked out to the girls. As they surrounded him he smiled and thought to himself, "well, maybe this won't be so terrible after all."

***

Erik watched Marie eat and drink the nourishment he had given her. Christine had never allowed him to be near her when she was eating. She would always run to her room immediately after he gave her food. This girl was not frightened of him at all. She quietly ate the small amount of food he could find in his house. 

Erik was contently gazing at Marie, his angle with broken wings, when she spoke to him, "Have you eaten already?" She tried to hand him a piece of bread, but he pushed it back to her. "Yes, I have already had my breakfast. You need to eat." Marie looked at him and nodded. "Thank you for letting me stay here for the past two nights. If you hadn't I don't know where I would be." Erik slid lower into his chair. "I would not be here at all if I hadn't taken you in. " She smiled, "I suppose that your luck and my luck met on the same street." After pausing to finish the last bite of bread the young woman spoke again. "I suppose that I will have to go back to the factory." "No! I mean, do you not have anywhere else to go?" Then he had a truly brilliant idea. "You can stay with me. You have an angelic voice, and with the right training you could become a wonderful Opera singer. I can help you." 

***

"Girls!" A shrill voice pierced the darkness of the hall. The girls all came out of their dressing rooms. Who was this woman yelling for the ballerinas? Antoine looked outside his dressing room. There was a very stern looking older woman standing outside in the hall. All of the girls gathered around her. "Girls, you all know that today we will start practicing for a new Opera." "Yes Madame." "Today I expect you all to be on your best behavior." She looked at one of the girls who had started talking. "All of you. Today we will be getting costumes and we will be meeting the new singers. The managers will also inspect us. Remember, you may only listen to and do what I tell you do. If you get distracted we will have a terrible problem like we did last time. Do you all remember? The managers fired Angelica, and Sara-Beth. I almost lost my job too. I don't want anything like that ever happen again. Do you all understand?" The girls shuffled their feet, "Yes Madame Giry." 

Antoine shut the door of his room and began to change into his costume. He had just removed his under shirt when there was a loud knocking at his door. "You in there! Come out here you were to be out here when I called earlier!" It was Madame Giry. Antoine hastily slipped on his shirt and opened the door. At first Mme. Giry did not even notice that he was not a dancer. "You… who are you?" "I am the new baritone Antoine Shaeratt. He said grinning stupidly. There were no more dressing rooms, so the managers gave me this one." Madame Giry looked at him with a look of displeasure. "I am sorry to disturb you Monsieur." She said coldly as she slammed the door in his face. Antoine walked over to a small vanity that had been left behind by the last woman to have the dressing room. He sat down in front of it. He looked at his reflection as he spoke to himself. "Antoine, I don't believe that you made a very good first impression with Mme. Giry." He looked more closely at himself. There was a large red mark on his nose. "I know that she made an impression on me."

Chapter 7

Marie sat Quietly on the bed shaped like a boat. Erik had left the apartment to buy some food and supplies. He had told her that she should bathe and change her clothing while he was gone. Marie had gladly bathed, but she had a dilemma about changing her cloths. Her only dress was the one that she had been wearing so she had to put it back on. Where was she supposed to find another dress? Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and she saw something slide under it. She snatched the thing from the ground. It was a letter that had been written with red ink. 

My Dear Marie,

I was walking down the street and I realized that you probably did not have any other clothing. There is a wardrobe in the room it still has dresses in it. Feel free to wear any that fit you. Forgive me for not mentioning it before. 

You're grateful servant

Erik

Marie found the wardrobe with no problem. Inside it were the most beautiful dresses that she had ever seen. "He said that I could wear any of these? They are all so beautiful." She removed one of the dressers from its hangers. It was a dark green silk evening gown. "Oh!" She exclaimed softly. She had never seen a dress that fine since she was a young child. She remembered her mother getting ready for a ball. She often wore a dark green gown. 

Marie had once been part of a middle class family. Her father had been a banker. They were all content until her father became ill. He began drinking because he said it was the only way for him to escape the pain. He lost his job and quickly went into debt because of the doctor bills and the liquor. She had been too young to remember the years before her father had begun drinking. When she thought of her father all she could see was a drunken man who was always yelling or sleeping. Her fondest memories of him were the times that he was asleep. She would sit and talk to him even though she knew that he couldn't hear her. When he started to wake up she would hug him and run into the next room. 

Her mother, a kind, gentlewoman tried to pretend that nothing was wrong. She tried to keep her little daughter from seeing her father when he was drunk, but she never succeeded. Marie may not have seen what was happening, but she heard every drunken word that was spoken. 

Marie's childhood abruptly when she was eight years old. It had been a frigid day so she was in her nursery playing with her toys when her mother entered the room. She handed her a plain black dress and simply said, "put it on." At the time she did not know why, but she later found out that her father had died. To pay for his funeral her mother had some one sell the house. She refused to have her husband buried in a pauper's grave. After the funeral her mother sent her to live with her Aunt. She stayed there until she was twelve years old. For those four years her aunt taught her to be a young lady. She learned the proper manners, attitude, and they way a young lady should dress. Those four years were miserable. Her aunt was very strict; she wouldn't even allow play games or sing. Her mother would sometimes come and visit. Every time she came she looked sicklier than the time before. Two weeks after her 12th Birthday Marie received word that her mother had died. On that notice there was a statement saying that she was to go to the factory where her mother had worked. Her Aunt did not want her to leave, but she did just to spite the woman. She spent six years at the mill. In the six years that she was there she made and lost many friends. In the noisy, filthy factory Marie learned that life was a gift. It was a gift not to oneself, but to others as well. It may only be given for a short while, or maybe for many years. No matter how bad conditions are you should hold onto the gift for as long as you can. 

Now every thing had changed. Marie was no longer in a dimly lit, squalid factory wearing a worn cotton dress. Instead she found herself in a warm well-lit room wearing a green silk gown. She could hardly believe how fast it had happened. She knew that helping others would eventually help her. Now she knew that it was true.

*** 

Erik concentrating on a new piece of music that he had started writing the night after Marie had arrived. So far, much like the woman, it was an enchanting piece. He stopped playing when he heard the soft click of a latch. Turning around he saw a wonderful sight. Marie was standing just outside the door. She had on a beautiful dark green gown. Erik remembered buying that dress for Christine, but she hadn't worn it. Marie's wavy dark brown hair was not put up; instead it flowed down to her waist. She was looking down at the floor as if she were embarrassed. When she finally looked up she seemed to realize that he was looking at her. She immediately crossed her arms over her chest and tried to cover her bare shoulders. Erik could not help but chuckle at her display of modesty. "Monsieur, I believe that this dress is a bit to large." "It may be a… Oh! No my dear the dress fits you perfectly." He walked over to her. "You see my dear," He said, as he removed her hands from her shoulders. "It is supposed to be off of your shoulders. It is not really a gown for living under ground, it is really something that you would wear to an Opera." Marie smiled, "An Opera? I have never been in a theater. I suppose that I should change into a plainer dress." She turned around to go back into the room, but Erick stopped her. "No It is a beautiful the gown, and it does look lovely on you. This is the first time that gown has been worn by anyone." "Your wife Christine did not wear it?" 

Erik suddenly felt as though he had been stabbed in the heart. "My wife…Christine…" His chest constricted and he began gasping for air. "Are you alright Erik?" "Christine…my wife?" Almost instantly Marie was at his side. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder and helped to the small sofa. They both sat there in a moment of silence; neither of them dared to speak. Both sat there not speaking until they could stand it no longer. Finally they turned to one another and spoke at the same time. Afterwards Erik spoke first. "How do you know about Christine?" Marie blushed, "She was not your wife? I am sorry I assumed that she was your wife, the name 'Christine' is engraved on the mirror in the room." "I can only wish that she had been my wife. I was obsessed with the girl. She was an Opera singer, and a very beautiful woman. I wanted her to be my wife, but she could not stay here with me. Marie looked into his eyes, "I understand."

Erik had never spoken to anyone about Christine; he was in an awkward situation, and he didn't like it. He promptly tried to change the subject. "My little angel, I find it hard to believe that you have never been to an Opera. You have such a glorious voice that I am thoroughly appalled that you have had no chance to become a great singer." "No I have never even been to see a play, and I am not really interested in becoming a great singer. I am afraid that I am far too shy to be on a stage singing in front of an audience. I once dreamed of being an Opera singer, but it would not be possible for me." Marie was looking down at the dress she was wearing; she was trying to appear as though she was not ashamed. Erik took her small chin in his hand and gently made her look up at him. "Young one, I have lived many years and I have heard many singers. I don't judge any human's singing lightly. When I say that your voice is truly the most beautiful voice that has ever greeted my ear, I am telling the truth. Perhaps you should come with me to watch and hear an Opera." A look of disbelief covered the girl's face. "You would take me to an Opera?" She asked breathlessly. Erik looked at the Organ. "Yes, my home is just below the Opera House. It would be a pleasure if you would accompany me when they perform Otello. By the way, would you be interested in learning some new songs? I will gladly teach you. He sat down at the instrument and motioned for her to join him. He began to sing a beautiful aria; after he had finished he began to teach her. Thus began the singing lessons; to the girl learning music was as natural as breathing. Erik soon was able to join her in a descant. During each lesson, while she was singing, Marie seemed to be bathed in a heavenly light. 

Chapter 8

Backstage on opening night was swarming with actors, ballerinas, and people moving props and scenery. They were performing Otello, an Italian Opera. About jealous husband believed his wife, Desdemona, had taken a lover. His conniving friend Iago wanted to hurt Otello so he made him sure that it seemed that Desdemona had taken a lover. In the end Otello was so angry that he murdered his beautiful wife. When he was told the truth he killed himself as well. 

Antoine was Iago, the villain of the play. He waited backstage for his entrance. The orchestra began to play the overture to Otello. Backstage everything became hushed. Otello began his first song; it was a rousing victory song. They had won over the Turks. Antoine went on stage and sang his part; the first act went splendidly. 

*** 

Marie was completely awe struck. She was backstage at the Paris Opera. In all of her life she had never even seen traveling actor, but now singers and actors surrounded her. Erik had talked her into going dressed as Desdemona. "So that we don't get caught." He had said. She agreed that it would probably be a wise thing to do. She did not want to cause any trouble on her first time to the Opera. The music was wonderful and the singers were superb. Almost all of them were. Erik whispered to her, "Desdemona sounds like she has a cat in her costume and is torturing it." Marie hated to agree with him, but it was true. She was an older woman who had been given a part much too difficult for her own voice. After the first act the Singers came backstage for a quick costume, soon they were back onstage. 

*** 

Erik did not really watch the show; he was more interested in Marie's reactions to it. Her large brown eyes grew even wider with wonder, and her beautiful face shining radiantly. When Iago made Otello think that Desdemona had taken a lover she scowled. "He is horrible!" She whispered. She seemed to be truly enjoying herself and quite amazed by what was going on around her. He turned to her, "My dear, you don't have to stand here in the darkness with me. You can step out, it is a much better view." He said as he pushed he out into the light. The first three scenes in the second act went without any problems, but something happened just before the fourth act. Marie, who was standing by the curtain, was pushed on stage. Erik heard her softly protest, but she had no choice. The curtain that hid the unfolding scene rose. It showed Desdemona, with the help of her maid dressing for bed. "Remember the songs and the movements that I taught you." Erik begged silently. Everything was going exactly as he had planned. In fact he was hoping for some one to mistake Marie for Desdemona. What could be a better way for her to experience the Opera and for the Opera to experience her? She did not even skip a beat, but that could not be said about the maid. The extreme change in the voices had startled her. While Marie sang a ballad about a woman whose lover had gone mad Erik felt as if he were truly listening to Desdemona. Elmira the maid sang a little piece as Desdemona was finally finished preparing for bed. Marie sang Desdemona's prayer the "Ave Maria". Erik was proud of his angel. She had not forgotten a single note. Suddenly Otello entered the room and kissed her and asked her if she had said her prayers. Desdemona realized that her husband was going to kill her. She begged for his mercy, but it was in vain. It was all that Erik could do to restrain himself. He desperately wanted to rescue her from the horrible Otello; She was doing so well that he had to convince himself that it wasn't real. After Otello had murdered Desdemona he found out the truth. Overcome with guilt he killed himself as well. After the last note of the last instrument was played there was a death like silence from the audience. It seemed that they too had forgotten that the show had only been acted. As the curtain lowered the audience was pulled out their trance and began a thunderous applause. 

*** 

Antoine watched and listened to the audience clapping wildly. Who was this woman that had just shown up out of no where. She had taken a very difficult part even for a soprano and sang it. Was she the understudy? No, that girl had never even been to a rehearsal. Antoine, like many of the other cast members, pushed through the ever-growing crowd to get to the girl. "Miss!" Trying to get her attention would be harder than he thought. A number of men were trying to the same. "Excuse me Madame!" "Pardon me Mademoiselle!" Shouting could be heard from all corners of the stage, even the audience wanted to know who this girl was. All at once the chaos was silenced; a man in a black cloak appeared beside the girl. Antoine reached out and touched the girls shoulder "Mademoiselle?" Suddenly Antoine felt cold chill come over him. Looking up he saw glowing, red eyes behind a white mask. Shocked, Antoine backed away from the specter. With quick swish of black the young woman and glowing eyes disappeared. An old stagehand that stood behind him spoke gruffly, "That, was the Opera Ghost."

***

What had happened? One moment Marie had been standing backstage; the next she found herself onstage in front of an audience. She had to sing or shame the Opera Company. After the curtain had dropped, the man who had played Otello took her hand and led her backstage. He got to ask her the first question. "Who are you?" Marie tried to answer him but a wave of people suddenly roared toward her. She didn't know what to do; never in her life had so many people tried to talk to her all at once. The young man that had portrayed the villain had attempted to speak to her, but Erik had swept her away. 

Erik helped her settle on the cushions that were in the bow of the gondola. Even though she could not see his face Marie knew that he was smiling. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" "Did what on purpose my little songbird?" "You knew that I would get pushed onto the stage; in fact, I would go so far as to say that you pushed me." "Me push you on stage?"

Erik asked with false innocence. "Did you enjoy the stage? I can make all of Paris worship you." "I enjoyed it, but I was frightened when all of those people tried to speak to me." "If you are to in the Opera you will have to learn to like all of those people." 

For a strange moment both Erik and Marie sat in a calm silence. Then Marie finally spoke. "I would love to sing in the Opera Erik. Can you arrange it?" "I most certainly can my dear, most certainly can." 

When they were back at his home Marie's somber mood disappeared; she became ecstatic. He watched her perform an impish dance around him. "Oh! The opera was wonderful! The story was beautiful! I loved it!" She exclaimed still spinning around him; then she stopped and said with mock anger, "I can't believe that you pushed me onto the stage! Do you know how frightened I was?" Erik chuckled, "You are funny young woman. I try to help you start a career in the opera and this is how you thank me? Did you really hate it so much?" Marie walked to him and took his hands, "No, I really loved it, and I must say that my first time to the opera was quite an experience." Erik finding his hands trapped suddenly became uncomfortable. In the two months that she had been staying at his home Marie had tested his comfort many times. In Erik's life no one had raised a hand to him in kindness, but she was different. She would often try to take his hands or put her arms around him, but he would always push her away. "Why do I do this?" He wasn't afraid of her; how could he be? It was himself that he feared. Fear of hurting her, fear of hurting himself, and what he feared most of all was falling in love again. 

Erik smiled as he took his hands back from her. "My dear I am planning for a long day tomorrow. You need to get some sleep." She smiled at him one more time before going to her room.

Chapter 9

Erik and Christine were dangling from the top of the Paris Opera house. He had one of her hands; the other was reaching for Raoul who stood on the street far below them. "Christine hold on to me! Don't let go! Give me your other hand!" "Raoul!" Christine yelled to the young man who stood on the rue de l'Opera. "Christine I can't help you if you don't give me your other hand! Please let me take your other hand! Christine was slipping from his grasp, and suddenly she was gone. "No!" He screamed as he watched his love plummet to her death.

Erik jolted out of his troubled sleep. He was drenched with sweat and was trembling. He moaned softly, "Christine why did you leave?" This dream had haunted him for the past seven months, but this was the first time he had this nightmare since he had taken in Marie. 

The door to his room opened and Marie stood in the doorway. "Erik? Is there something wrong? I heard you cry out. You are not hurt are you?" 

"I'm sorry my dear, I must have been talking in my sleep. Go back to your room." "I couldn't sleep either. Why don't you tell me about your nightmare?" "I was not having a nightmare. I-." Erik stopped talking when he felt Marie's hand lightly touch his shoulder. "Erik, don't lie to me. I can sense a nightmare from a mile away. Why don't you come and sit with me in the study. I don't think that either you or I are going to fall back to sleep any time soon. Please, it is very lonely sitting in there by myself." Erik sighed. Marie could make him do anything. "Go back out, I shall join you as soon as I am dressed." 

Erik waited until she had left. It was simply impossible to tell her to not go into his room. Unlike Christine, she had no fear of him. Her trust in him was unbelievable. 

Marie had only been with him for two months, he did not really know her very well. The first two days he had taken her in, and the time spent during the singing lessons was the longest amount of time he had ever been with her. The rest of the day he would often sit and compose at his organ. 

Whenever he was around Marie, Erik felt a feeling of peace and joy, but those were two feelings he did not deserve. He felt as though he was taking advantage of her. Now she was requesting his presence he had to quit hiding from her. He finished dressing by putting on his mask, and opened the door.

Marie was sitting on the chaise-lounge reading one of the books from his shelf. She looked up when Erik came out of his room. "You took forever getting dressed I thought that you weren't coming. Come and have a seat." Erik shook his head slightly. No one would order him around in his house. "Please." She pleaded. He looked down at her. Marie looked so sad that he felt that he had to sit beside her to comfort her. "What is wrong my dear? Weren't you happy tonight?" She immediately smiled, "Oh yes, I was very happy tonight. I 'm just…you were having a nightmare earlier. "Yes I was. It is one I have quite often." Marie moved closer to him. "Can you tell me? I find that if I tell someone a nightmare it won't happen again." She inched even closer. "I don't think…that…I…My dear what are you doing?" She was wrapping her arm around his shoulder and drawing him closer to himself. Erik immediately felt himself become tense. Human contact made him feel uncomfortable especially when it was so intimate. As she leaned back into the chaise-lounge she pulled him with her. 

Erik couldn't take it any longer. Her wrenched himself from her embrace and stood up. Something inside of him snapped. Before he realized what he was doing he spun around to face her and raised his had as if to strike her. Erik heard Marie gasp in horror, and he saw her scramble to floor. She cringed at his feet, "Please don't beat me! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do what I did! Please forgive me! Don't hit me!" 

Upon hearing her pitiful words Erik's anger disappeared immediately. He fell down beside her on the floor. "Marie, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. You didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault." Tears were streaming down her face and she turned away from him. Erik gently turned her back toward him. He suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to pull her close to himself. That is just what he did. "I have to grow up some time." he whispered. He felt her pull closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Erik." Marie then began to sing a soft lullaby. Erik felt the warmth of sleep overtake him. The last feeling he felt before darkness washed over him was the gentleness and comfort of Marie's arms holding him. 

The next morning Marie awoke. She felt a heavy weight covering her. Opening her eyes she saw Erik's white mask. His head was resting on her shoulder. Marie smiled warmly. "He would be terribly embarrassed if he knew where his hand was." She quickly moved it. Erick's other arm was wrapped around her waist. In his sleep Erik held her tightly. He wasn't going to let her go. Marie looked at his face. "He looks so happy." She thought. "It would be a shame to have to wake him. I don't know how you can stand to sleep with that mask on my friend." Gently Marie lifted Erik's head just enough to slide the mask off of his face. His skull like appearance had frightened her, but not terrified her. Now it only made her feel intense sadness. "God, why would you make one of your angels look like this? He didn't really deserve to suffer like he has. I guess I'll never understand why you make things the way you do." Marie delicately stroked what little hair remained on the top of his head. "I can only imagine the things that you have seen, and been through. I wish you would tell me." She whispered. "I'm a murderer." He replied to her. "What?" Erik didn't answer her. He had spoken to her in his sleep. "Well, Erik, even if you are a murderer I won't be upset." A thin smile spread across his face; he wrapped his free arm around her waist and nestled his face in the crook of her shoulder.

Marie smiled and instinctively began to cradle him like she would a child. Abruptly this blissful moment ended when Erik woke from his sleep. "Where am I?" He questioned with fear. "You are in your sitting room. See, look around." After realizing where he was Erik looked a bit relieved, then a fresh look of horror spread itself over his face. "What did I do? I didn't hurt you did I?" His eyes seemed to beg her to say, "No, nothing happened." She obeyed his wish "You didn't do anything, and no you didn't 'hurt' me. Everything is alright." 

Erik stood up. "Marie, I am truly apologetic about what happened last night. I would never, for any reason, beat you. You are too gentle and kind a person to hurt." "I wish some of the other men I have known thought that." "What?" He looked shocked. "Most of the men that I have known would not think twice about battering me, or any other woman, if their wishes were not granted." 

Eager to change the subject Marie held out her hand to allow Erik to help her up. "It's time to eat." After she was on her feet she took Erik's hand and led him to the dining room. "Everyday you cook my breakfast. Now I am going to cook for you!" She turned to smile at Erik, but he was shaking his head. "I can wait to eat. Please sit down." Marie quickly did what he said. "Now," He said very seriously, "I want you to tell me about yourself."

Marie felt a flutter of nervousness but it quickly disappeared. She looked Erik in the eye. "That is fair." She said, "I have been here for two months, and you should know about me. If I tell you about myself you have to tell me about your life." Erik's suddenly showed the uneasiness that Marie only felt. "Alright I will." He said with obvious strain.

Marie began. "When I was a child my father was very sick, so he drank to escape the world. He did just that. He died when I was eight. My mother sold our house and sent me to my aunt's. Mother worked in the factory. When she died they made me go to there too. I met Cecile and she took care of me as well she could. Then she got sick and I went for a doctor and I met you." "What about those men you were talking about?" Marie shuddered. "The foremen." She said with anger. "Some were nice, but some of them didn't care if we worked or not. They only wanted one thing from the female workers." Marie felt her face growing red and she began to tremble. "If you did not give it to them they would take it by force. Even the young women. I was only 13 when one of the foremen took interest in me. I tried to resist him, but he was much stronger and.." "Stop!" Erick breathed angrily. "I don't want to hear anymore!" Marie shook her head and continued. "When I was fifteen I found that I was with child. I never knew who the father was, but one of the foremen beat men so badly that I … lost the child." Marie clutched her stomach. "I was sick for weeks. When I started working again none of the other women would talk to me. Only Cecile would come near me. She was like my mother, very kind, and caring. The children were my friends too. They came to me whenever their mother's weren't watching." Tears began to stream down her face; Erik was crying too. "How can you have any faith in humanity after what you suffered through? How can you trust me?" He asked through tears. Smiling sadly she answered, "Not everyone or everything at the factory was so terrible. The foremen left me alone for a while after my episode. The women forgot what had happened and talked to me again. I learned later that the only reason that they had turned against me was because they were ordered to. Many of them understood what I had gone through. The rest of the time I had many friends. In the factory I did not gain a hatred of people; I gained knowledge that life is a gift and that no matter what happens you should treasure it." 

Marie felt Erik take her hand. "You are very strong woman. Many others would bend and break under the life that you have led. Only those, as hideous as I am, deserve to be treated like that." "No Erik! No! No one deserves to be treated terribly! Every being should be treated with kindness. That is what I believe, and that is what I will always try to live by." 

Marie went to Erik and laid her head on his chest. "Honestly, you are one of the very few men that has actually treated me kindly. When you threatened to hit me I was terrified that you would be like the others." She felt Erik wrap his arms around her. "Thank you for being different." She whispered. "Now it's your turn to tell me about your life."

Erik cringed. "I am so much older than you, I couldn't possibly tell you my whole life. I don't like to remember the things that I have done. They are very painful memories. I can tell you that all of my life no one has ever loved me for who I am. Because of my horrible visage even my own mother hated me. I remember that when I was young she would put my mask on me and leave the room. On my fifth my Birthday and I asked my mother for a gift." "What did you ask for?" "My mother had never kissed me, so I asked for a kiss. Instead she screamed at me and took me to a mirror. It was then that I first saw my face. I thought that it was a horrible monster. I had nightmares for weeks." Tears began to well up in Marie's eyes. "Oh, you poor man. Don't continue if it is too painful. You must have been through so much grief." Both of them gave each other a moment of silence, then Marie stood on her tiptoe and kissed him lightly on the lips. "For the gift that your mother never gave you." She said in a whisper. "Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

***

Where had the morning gone? Erik still felt the light kiss lingering on his lips. Everything after that moment seemed to have no meaning. He had seen and heard Marie, her during breakfast, but everything seemed to be a blur. 

Now Erik sat in his room. He felt strange, like a different person. Marie held a strong power over him; her kindness made him feel emotions that were alien to him. Could he be falling in love? "No!" he screamed in his mind, "I will not fall in love again! I won't be hurt again!" But perhaps it was too late. He felt something toward her, was it … love? 

"Erik?" Marie called through the door; "It is time for my lesson." Erik stood up. "Merci my dear, I had almost forgotten. We have much work to do if you wish to audition for the opera." 

Chapter 10

Who was that girl? She had appeared on stage like a spirit. None of the cast members knew her, and she was not a ballerina. Antoine, like every else in the Opera Populaire was puzzled. He had never heard such heavenly singing in all of his life. Was that woman a dream? She had appeared and disappeared, as so suddenly that all who saw her believed her to be a fantastic apparition.

Antoine sat in his dressing room; it had been almost a week since a mysterious Desdemona had amazed everyone. Otello had six other successful performances, but none had been as fine as the first night. Today auditions for a soprano and a tenor were taking place. Antoine eagerly wondered if the mysterious woman would show up. 

Screeching sopranos, bellowing altos and wailing tenors all auditioned for the chance to be in the Paris Opera Populaire. None would get a part though. Only the best of the best were even considered for minor parts. Antoine felt fortunate to even been invited to join the company. He knew that the only reason he had been taken in was because he was the nephew of one of the managers. Being in the opera had been his life-long dream but until the spirit like woman had appeared nothing had impressed him. Antoine put on his jacket and laid down on the cot he kept in his dressing room. Suddenly there was a blast of bone chilling air. "God, I hate this room! He exclaimed. Not only could he constantly hear the noise of the audition, but also his dressing room was always deathly cold. There seemed to be a steady breeze blowing form the wall-length mirror. What a life for a baritone! 

Antoine had just closed his eyes when he felt as though a shadow had passed over him. He quickly sat up. There was a young woman standing just in front of him. It was the woman from the Opera. He quickly jumped up. "It's you! You're the woman from the Opera. Who are you? Why were you at the Opera? How did you know all of the songs? Who taught you how to sing?" 

After he had finished his barrage of questions Antoine had to sit down. The woman had a look of terror on her face. "I suppose I have scared her now." He thought with a grimace. "I beg your pardon Mademoiselle. I was being too forward. My name is Antoine Sharatt. He reached out to take her hand. The young woman reluctantly surrendered. His normal greeting of kissing a woman's hand would simply not do for this occasion. He suddenly found himself kneeling before her with her hand to his lips. The look of horror in the Woman's eyes disappeared and was replaced by a look of disbelief. Finally she spoke. "Monsieur, I don't believe that this is the appropriate greeting for someone you have just met." Antoine quickly stood up. "Again I beg your pardon. What is your name? Why are you here?" The girl's lips spread into a smile. "My Name is Marie. You may call me that, and I am here to audition for the soprano part in the next Opera." She paused for a moment and looked slightly embarrassed. "I don't really know the way to the audition room." "I'll take you! Come with me." 

Antoine led Marie out of his dressing room and into the hall. She did not say one word to him. "How can such an amazing voice come from such a soft spoken person?" He thought to himself. He studied her. In his taste She wasn't really very beautiful, but the was something about her that seemed otherworldly. Even in the dark hallway she seemed to glow in etherealness. 

Antoine felt a peculiar feeling; it was as though someone was watching him. He abruptly stopped and turned around. There was no one there. The he heard a soft whisper that seemed to be right beside his ear. It said, "Leave her alone." The voice then traveled to the other ear and said, "Stay away from her." "Monsieur Sharatt? Are you alright?" Antoine startled. This time it was a real voice that spoke to him. "Yes Marie, I'm fine, I just had a strange feeling." He stopped halfway down the corridor. "The audition room is the next room on the right. I wish you the best of luck."

*** 

"What a strange man." Marie thought as she made her way to the audition room. She recognized him; it was the young man who had tried to speak to her after the performance. "If I get the part I can learn more about him." 

Marie felt her heart hammering in her chest. Butterflies were jumping around in her stomach. Erik had so much confidence in her. "What if I fail?" She began to have doubts in herself, but she couldn't do that. "No Marie! Don't think like that! You know that you have always had strength to get something you wanted. Self, I want this part, and I will get this part. And if I don't get the part, I can always help out in other ways." 

Taking a deep breath, Marie stepped into the audition room. There was a man sitting at a table with stacks of paper. "Name?" He asked without even looking up. "Marie" She replied. "Your surname please?" She rarely told anyone her last name; she felt more comfortable without it, but now it was a very formal occasion. "Angeli, Marie Angeli." "Mlle. Angeli, Do you have any experience in Opera?" "No Monsieur." "A teacher then?" "Yes Monsieur." "Your age please?" "Eighteen." "Merci Mlle. Angeli. Take this." He handed her the paper he had just finished. "Take this and sit over there to wait your turn." He said as he motioned to a row of chairs." After taking her seat Marie noticed that there were only two other women sitting with her. A very mousy looking girl that looked just as nervous as she was, and a boisterous looking woman who sat smugly, and very confidently. Marie turned to the mousy girl. "What is your name?" "Me?" she asked. "Oh, my name is Sara Lester. Are you French?" That was an odd question. "Yes, why do you ask?" Sara seemed embarrassed, It is just that I am American, and so many people here aren't French. I suppose that I was just curious." Marie smiled at her. "It must be hard being in a different country. You speak my language very well." "Thank you I…" She was interrupted by man yelling across the room. "Will Mlle. Lester please step forward to audition?" "Good luck Sara." "Don't say that. Where I come from it is bad luck to wish someone luck. Say 'break a leg'." "Then have no luck, and break a leg." 

Sara stood in the middle of the room and began to sing her piece. Her voice was very pleasant to hear. It was a little weak, but that could be worked on. Marie smiled and turned to the other woman sitting beside her. "Don't you think that she has a very pretty voice?" The woman glared at her. "Humph! It is very weak." She said, her French accented with Italian. "She will never be an Opera singer!" 

"She is not very friendly is she?" As Sara finished her audition Marie turned to the woman. "What is your name?" The woman turned to her and looked insulted. "Will Signora Carlotta step forward to audition?" The unfriendly woman went to the middle of the room as Sara took her seat. "How did I sound? I didn't sound too terribly did I?" She didn't seem have much confidence in her voice. "You sounded beautiful. Certainly there will be a part for you." Carlotta handed her music to the pianist he started playing. She began to sing a whole step above the written music. It sounded horrible. Her voice was strong, but it was harsh and off key." Marie looked around the room. Everyone, including herself, was wincing. She leaned toward Sara and whispered to her. "You sound much better than she does."

After a horrible five minutes the song was finally over and Carlotta sat back down. Marie felt her heart beat heavily. It seemed that the butterflies in her stomach had turned into rocks. "Will Mlle. Angeli step forward to audition?"

Marie took several deep breaths, and smiled as she walked to the pianist and handed him her audition piece. People began to murmur. "It is the woman from the opera" "She is no ghost after all." 

Marie's song was a beautiful lullaby she had found in one of Erik's portfolios of music. It began at a forte and ended at pianissimo. The song spoke of fairies, a young prince an princess. It was one of the few happy pieces that she could find. While waiting for the pianist to begin the music she looked around the room. Everyone was staring at her. Sara was smiling at her, and the young man that led her to the room was standing in the doorway. He was also smiling. The introduction the song was played. Marie took a deep breath and began to sing. Suddenly all of her anxiousness disappeared. In a dreamlike state, she did not see or hear anything else. It was just her and the music. It was not until she came to the last verse that she was brought back to reality. In deep reverence she sang the last words in the song.

"Sleep my child,

go to sleep for 

When you wake,

Light will be here.

Fall to sleep,

Here In my arms,

You know that I

Will always be near."

Not a word was uttered as Marie went to her seat. Sara looked at her in disbelief. "You sounded so beautiful; just like an angel. I know that the lead part will be yours." Moments passed and the only sounds that could be heard were the mutterings of the managers. Then one of the men stepped forward. "Since there were only three who tried out for the part we have found three places that need to be filled. Marie and Sara smiled at each other, and Carlotta sat proudly. "The part of lead soprano belongs to Mlle. Angeli. Congratulations Mlle." Carlotta turned to her and smiled falsely. "Mlle. Lester will be the understudy, and Signora Carlotta, you will be our new chorus girl." "What!" Carlotta shrieked. "I was the Diva here seven months ago! This is an insult! Forget your silly Opera!" She stormed toward the door. "I will have no part in this… This… Game!" She shoved the baritone to the ground on her way out the door. 

Marie turned to Sara. "This is wonderful! You and I both got a part! I guess wishing to break a leg really does work." Sara laughed. "I suppose it does." "I have to leave now. I must go tell my music instructor the happy news." One of the manager spoke to them. "Just one moment Mademoiselles before you leave. Rehearsal starts at 8 o'clock sharp. I must advise both of you not to be late." "Yes Monsieur." Both women said at the same time. "Good bye Sara! I will see you tomorrow!" Marie said cheerfully as she left the room. She walked down the dark corridor, but was too happy realize that she was lost. 

Chapter 11

"Where am I?" Marie looked around the corridor. Nothing seemed familiar. "I must have gone in the wrong direction." Marie turned around and began to walk the other way. She came to the end of the corridor. The dim gaslights cast strange shadows around the hallway. To balance herself Marie ran her hands along the wall. Suddenly the wood seemed to crumble under her hands. A doorway opened to her. It led to another corridor even darker than the one she was already on. A cool wind came steadily from the door. It whispered hauntingly in the darkness. 

Marie looked down the lighted hall, and then the dark passage. Neither were very inviting to her, but the darkness called to her. "Perhaps it will lead to a more lit area." She thought as she stepped through the entrance. "This is a pitiful excuse for curiosity. But curiosity killed the _cat_, not the human." She shivered involuntarily as a chill crawled up her spine. Taking another step into the tunnel she felt a feeling of dread. "I'm descending into the depths of darkness." 

THUD! Marie didn't need to turn around to know what had just happened, but she did just the same. Her heartbeat began to quicken. "I suppose that I have to continue now." She thought. 

Marie slowly made her way down the unlit hall. She kept one hand on the wall at all times. As she moved farther down the passage the air seemed to get more moist. The walls were grown over with moss. Marie shrieked as she felt something crawl on her hand. She quickly wiped it off. It landed on the ground with a loud thud. "That was a very large insect." She whispered to herself. She imagined that there were thousands more like it crawling on the walls. That thought made her decide to walk in the center of the corridor. 

Without the wall to keep her balanced Marie took three steps and tripped over something. The object clattered as she hit it. It was something, no, several things that were long and smooth. Bones! She was practically sitting on top of a skeleton! "What can I do to avoid your fate my friend?" She asked him. Although she knew that it was her own imagination Marie thought that she heard a dry whisper. "Keep going."

[Go back to works in progress ][1]

   [1]: file:///E:/New Folder/web..htm



End file.
